


a line that sure to work

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asking Out, Confessions, High School, M/M, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is the first time that Dave has ever talked to his high school crush.





	a line that sure to work

The bell just rang a minute ago, students were walking from class to class, building to building. 

Strider was rocking his shades, scanning the student body for a certain somebody.

“Hi! Hello! Hey!” Once Dave spotted his crush he walked right up in front of him and blurted out, "Hey, I Uh- Hello! Hi!"

“Hi..." Dave's crush adjusted his glasses, he seemed concerned when he asked, "are you okay?”

“I am now! I Uh- I just saw this crazy documentary last night about penguins, you know penguins, right!?" Dave quickly asked.  


"Yeah?" The black haired boy tilted his head.

"So yeah I-"

"Whats your name?" Dave's crush asked him.

"Dave." He was quick to answer. "Yours?"

"John." Dave's crush nodded his head, his black, ebony bangs drifting in the wind.

Dave kept staring at him, his mouth wide open. Dave silently sighed to himself. 

_John. His name is John._  


"Uh... So..." John tried to gain back Dave's attention. "Penguins?"

"Penguins! Right!" Dave clapped his hands together, quickly trying to get back on track. "The lil guys travel for miles to catch fish to bring back to their mates!”

“When they have an egg, yes." John nodded. 

_God! He is so smart!_  


“Well I was thinking about- the birds and- the fact they travel so far to get fish for their- mates and- I Uh- thought- about-“

John raises his brows.

“So the icy tundra!” Dave blurts out.  


“Yes?” John has no idea where this is going.  


“It’s freezing and the birds walk through it!” Dave shouts.  


“Yes.” John moves his head back slightly and then nods.  


“For the fish, for their mates!” Dave gestures with his hands the point he is trying to make.  


“They do that.” John was trying to follow along, Dave was just talking in circles now.  


Dave continues, “and I thought the about how the birds get fish by walking through the snowy- Uh- icy tundra.”

“Just spit it out.” John needed to get to class, he didn't want to be rude but he'd leave if Dave didn't say anything else.  


“I saw a documentary on penguins the other night, it was about how these birds travel hundreds of miles through the icy tundra to bring fish back to their mates- baby I’m the bird. You’re the other one. Your phone number can be the fish. And I’d crawl through the frozen wasteland just for you.”

“Wow. You couldn’t have made that any harder on yourself... and any more confusing..." John raised his brows. "If I were you, I would have gone with something simpler. Something like..." John taps a finger underneath his lips as he looks up at the sky. "Uhhh let’s see... something a guy like you would say... ‘you. Me. Date. All I need is those digits, babe.’ “

"Fuck." Dave points out, "that isn’t smooth though! And you’re like- smart! I wouldn’t impress you with that!”

"You made a fool of yourself for five minutes." John pointed out.  


"I know! But I remembered the line! That counts for something!" Dave defended himself.  


"And you wrote it yourself too, I presume?" John adjusts his glasses.  


"Yes." Dave admits.  


"Then, I’m impressed." John closes his eyes and nods.  


"Huh?" Dave nods.  


"I like the fact you tried so hard to impress me at all... you wrote something just to ask me for my number..." John took a moment to think about what he was going to say next, "so can I put my number into your phone?”

"Yes!" Dave excitedly takes out his phone, a bit too quickly actually.

Dave’s phone slipped right out of his hand and smashed onto the ground.

"Oh god." Dave uttered.  


_ Oh god no. _

"Now I’ll never be able to call you." Dave felt despair wash over his entire soul.   


"How about... umm... I write it on your arm and you borrow someone else’s phone to call me later?” John came up with a soluation.  


"You are so smart." Dave felt the wave of despair subside and felt a new wave of relief.   


"I have common sense." John nods at Dave like he's talking to an idiot.  


As John writes his number onto Dave's arm, Dave continues speaking, 

"Baby, you’re working hard here. Dealing with me..." Dave comes up with another line, "you’re the bird and I’m the icy tundra."

"Haha! That’s pretty good! But uh... are you stuck on calling me baby." John asks.  


"That’s been your name in my head for the past month." Dave confesses.  


"Month?! Oh god. You poor thing..." John places a hand over his heart as he clicks his pen.  


The bell rings.

"Oh damn it!" John grits his teeth. "Well! See you around Dave!"

"Bye, baby!" Dave calls out as John runs off to class.

A few girls still walking the halls stared at Dave, one of the girls giggled.

Dave started to turn even more red then before.

Dave's got to get to class and jot down John's number before he sweats the ink off.


End file.
